


Fatalities

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Moira and Fareeha schedule a video game night for themselves. But quickly learn not to challenge Angela.





	Fatalities

Vigorous clicking of plastic buttons could be heard across the house as trash talk filled the silence. Angela groaned at the annoyance of this new 'game night' the girls had planned to let off some steam. Finally slamming her book closed and removing her glasses, the book found itself tossed to the coffee table of the lounge room with a thud. Standing from the comfortable chair she had perfectly sunk into, her soft feet began to pad across the house with a bit of anger in their staccato. Rounding the corner from the hallway, she found the two women surrounded by empty bags of potato chips and soda cans littering the floor and couch. Fareeha had settled on the floor in front of the couch and Moira was stretched out atop it, both clicking away furiously at multiple button on the controllers.  
“Must you be so damn loud with this game? I am trying to read and all I hear are you two yelling back and forth and those stupid controllers clicking away.”  
Moira froze in mid combo as her mismatched eyes darted over her shoulder to where Angela was standing, her arms crossed over her chest with annoyance.   
“Uh, well we picked out a fighting game this time around and Fareeha keeps using the same moves over and over to win. So frustration is immanent daor.”  
Looking to the screen, she took notice that they were playing a game she was familiar with, Mortal Kombat. Which used to be a rather rage inducing game back when she played it growing up, so she did understand their trash talking, but that didn't dismiss her annoyance.  
“Angela, habibti, please join us for a bit. You can sit here on the couch behind me and watch me kick Moira's ass every fight.”  
The soldier flashed her a large goofy smile as she pat the cushion behind her.  
“Oh no you don't she is going to root for me because I am going to pick Kitana and kick YOUR ass this time.”  
Contrasting eyes settled on Angela as if to beg her for some back up, but Angela was having none of this.  
“How about this? I fight you both, one on one. And if I win. You have to go to the spa with me this weekend and get a full treatment with no grumbling or whining.”  
The two other women looked to each other and in their immense confidence, agreed to the terms of the wager.  
Angela circled around to sit on the couch beside Moira and took the controller from Fareeha's hand and got comfortable in her seat.  
“Well, let's go.”  
Quickly scrolling over to pick her favorite character, Sheeva, those blonde brows furrowed with intense focus as her fingers stretched then curled to hold the controller comfortably.   
Moira's usual cocky smirk curled those thin lips as she chose Kitana, the character she knew inside and out for combo setups and Fatalities.   
As the countdown for the match began, Angela shot Moria a glare that meant business before Sheeva launched herself across the screen towards Kitana. Before Moira could react to block, Angela had Kitana stuck in a floating combo set that put her well below forty percent health. Moira managed to recover slightly to knock off about twenty percent before getting caught in a new combo set she had never seen from Sheeva before. Two rounds ended with Angela sweeping the floor with Moira, the third round ending a bit slower, it seemed Angela was having a bit of fun toying with Moira and Kitana before setting them up for one of Angela's favorite Fatalities. Sheeva grabbed up Kitana with all four of her arms and tore the woman in half as blood splattered across the screen.  
The look on Moira's face was priceless as Angela let out a soft giggle and looked now over to Fareeha with a challenging look.  
Strong hands flew into the air in surrender, knowing that she didn't stand a chance int his fight.   
“Nope. Nope. I am bowing out of this with SOME of my pride intact. After watching you royally kick Moira's ass like that. Nope. You win. I bow before you Mortal Kombat Queen.”  
She lowered her head in a slight bow before offering her typical big goofy playful smile.  
“Well it would seem you two have your weekend booked for a trip to the spa. Pack your bags ladies, this is going to be delightfully fun!”  
Hopping to her feet with a satisfied smile, she looked down to Moira who was slack jawed staring at the tv screen, still in disbelief of having lost so easily.


End file.
